IM SORRY BAEK (Chanbaek)
by novitaayu3
Summary: (Oneshoot) "Kenapa, kenapa kau begini Chan, hiks. Apa salahku". "Maafkan aku baek,..." CHANBAEK YAOI BXB CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN BOYXBOY ANGST HURT ga seberapa angst kok tenang


Title : Im Sorry Baek

Cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

rated : T

 **Cerita ini asli 100% bikinan saya,jika ada kesamaan cerita aku nggak tahu wkwkwkw. _OOC_ Karakter asli milik mereka aku cuma minj** **em**

 **...**

 **YAOI AREA.BXB.NOT STRAIGHT.JIKA TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN DITINGGAL. KALAU MASIH MAKSA YASUDAH TERSERAH**

...

"Baekhyun,maafkan aku sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini"

"ta-tapi Chan, Apa salahku?Bukankah kemarin kita tidak ada masalah?Tapi..tapi mengapa sekarang kau ingin memutuskan hubungan ini?"

Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih-tepatnya calon mantan kekasih- yang telah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun. Mereka memulai hubungan ini semenjak satu bulan setelah acara perkenalan masa SMA. Mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih ini, awalnya hanya karena mereka menjadi teman satu kelompok pada saat itu, dan dari hari ke hari menjadi lebih dekat dan akhirnya si Tinggi Park Chanyeol anak dari seorang pengusaha property nomor 1 di Korea Selatan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Byun Baekhyun,lelaki manis yang memiliki tubuh 10 cm lebih pendek dengan dirinya, seorang anak dari pengusaha Smartphone terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Pada awalnya,Chanyeol tidak memiliki keberanian, bahkan ia hampir menyerah, takut jika Baekhyun tidak menerimanya, atau lebih parahnya ia akan dibenci seumur hidup oleh Baekhyun. Namun, semua pemikiran itu sirna dikala Baekhyun ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dan menerima dirinya menjadi kekasih.

Hubungan mereka ini tidak serta merta diketahui oleh teman satu sekolah mereka maupun kedua orang tua keduanya. Butuh waktu satu tahun setelah acara pernyataan cinta itu,mereka baru memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Selama masa menjalin kasih, mereka tergolong pasangan yang harmonis yang jarang, bahkan hanya satu kali dalam setahun mereka bertengkar. Selama 5tahun ini mereka lalui lebih banyak bahagia dibandingkan dengan duka nya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki rencana akan meresmikan hubungan mereka pada tahun depan setelah selesai masa percobaan menjadi CEO di perusahaan orang tua masing-masing. Namun, semua keinginan itu sirna karena ucapan Chanyeol tersebut. Padahal jika dilihat, kemarin malam mereka masih berdua saling memanjakan.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Baek" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Perlu kalian tau, sebenarnya ia saat ini sedang menahan air mata yang bersiap akan meluncur dari kedua mata bulatnya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Hati Baekhyun saat ini rasanya seperti telah diinjak-injak dan di tusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit?Tidak ini bahkan lebih dari sakit ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari kekasih yang amat dicintainya. Bagi Baekhyun, ini seperti bukan kekasihnya yang penuh penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Pikirnya pasti ada alasan mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan ini. Baekhyun bukan orang yang bodoh, terbukti ia mendapat gelar cumlaude dari universitas di Inggris.

"Chanyeol tatap mataku. Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku dengan melihat mataku" semenit berlalu tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Chanyeol,ia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan terpaku pada tanah.

"CHANYEOL.. TATAP MATAKU DAN KATAKAN KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU SEKARANG JIKA KAU INGIN KITA BERAKHIR"

"IYA BAEK,AKU.SUDAH.TIDAK. MENCINTAIMU.LAGI. PUAS KAU?! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN DIRIMU"

deg

Deg

Deg

"A..apa.. Kau serius Chan?" air mata Baekhyun perlahan turun dari kedua mata indahnya. Rasanya ia seperti sedang bermimpi. Jika memang ia,ia memohon untuk segera dibamgunkan dari tidurnya. Tidak ia tidak ingin berakhir dengan Chanyeol. Ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya. Tapi apa salahnya hingga Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau begini Chan, hiks. Apa salahku" Baekhyun terisak dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol meluapkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan.

"Sudahlah Baek,Aku ingin pergi. Tolong lupakan kenangan kita. Anggap kita tidak pernah mengenal"

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya-ah tidak,mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya-. Apa-apaan ini,apa salah dirinya hingga membuat begitu membencinya. Apakah ada orang lain dihati kekasihnya saat ini? Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Chaa..Chan hikss. Aku mencintaimu.. Bukankah tahun depan kita akan menikah.. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa kau ingin kita berakhir?" tangisan Baekhyun kini semakin deras.

"Karena.aku.sudah.tidak.mencintaimu.lagi" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan,meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

'maafkan aku Baekhyun,aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian jika aku masih ada berada disampingmu. Karena...aku terkena penyakit kanker stadium akhir.. Dan umurku hanya tinggal 1bulan lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Maafkan aku Baekhyun' Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan menangis pula,ia ingin memeluk menenangkan kekasihnya itu,namun jika ia seperti itu, ia tidak akan rela jika nanti ajal menjemputnya. Biarlah seperti ini hingga ajal menjemputnya.

 **End**

.

.

.

kasih review dong, aku tau ini ff kurang bagus ya. kasih saran ya gimana biar bagus:")))

biar aku semangat gituuuuu ehheehhe


End file.
